smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior (Episode)
|season=Season 9 |episode=13 (187 in total) |air_date=February 12, 2010 |previous_episode=Absolute Justice, Part 2 |next_episode=Persuasion }}"Warrior" is the thirteenth episode in the ninth season of Smallville, and the one hundred-eighty-seventh episode overall. It aired on February 12, 2010. Summary meets at a comic book convention where she tells him her father charmed a copy of the comic book and it holds magical powers. A little boy named Alec steals the comic book and develops super powers as well as gains a few years of age, transforming himself into Warrior Angel and saving from a horrible accident. Meanwhile, becomes jealous of Clark's relationship with Zatanna. Recap At the WonderCon, a young boy named Alec Abrams admires a rare comic book, and asks the worker if he can take a look at it, but the worker tells him that opening the book will lower its value. However, the worker then unlocks the case to check it, and when he is distracted by a man knocking over the comic display, Alec takes the opportunity to run off with the book. He bumps into someone dressed as a stormtrooper in the process. Meanwhile, is also at the convention, and bumps into , who is dressed as the stormtrooper. To Lois's dismay, she has been assigned as embedded journalist for the day at the convention, but she can't get anyone to talk to her. Chloe suggests that maybe it's her choice of outfit. Lois wonders if that is why has been avoiding her, but Chloe assures her it is not. Chloe gets a text from , and Lois advises Chloe to let go of the tech world for the day and have some fun. Backstage, Alec opens the comic book, and as he reads the first few pages, magical sparks begin to fly. Meanwhile, back in the convention hall, the lights go out and a giant globe falls, directly above Chloe . A young man dressed as a superhero catches the globe and saves her, and he asks her if she's okay as the onlookers applaud. In Metropolis, Clark has stopped a couple of thieves when he gets a call from Lois. She wonders why he is so late, and Clark tells her that he will be right there. She asks him to pick something up from her apartment. With Clark still on the phone, a third thief tries to run away, so Clark picks up a can from the trash and throws it at the guy, knocking him out. He then proceeds to Lois's apartment, where she eventually leads him to the outfit she wants, though he first sees her Combat outfit and a French maid outfit that she refuses to explain. Meantime, Chloe visits the new superhero, Stephen Swift, and introduces herself, explaining that she is in the business of helping heroes and she offers to talk some more over coffee.a appears at the convention]] Clark arrives at the convention and asks Lois the point of the whole thing. Lois explains that it is fantasy and it is meant to take people out of their ordinary lives and give them a chance to see the world in a new way. She asks him what his dream is, but Zatanna interrupts from behind them and asks Clark if they can speak alone. Clark and Zatanna head off, leaving a clearly jealous Lois behind. Zatanna explains to Clark that her father went on a cursing spree when he was young, and that she has spent the last several months cleaning up his mess and rounding up all the cursed items, which include the Warrior Angel comic that was stolen by Alec earlier. She explains that she needs his help finding it before someone opens it and comes under the effects of the spell. Clark, using his superhearing, overhears Lois having an argument with a man, and heads off to investigate, only to find that she has locked herself in the men's room under the pretext that the line for the women's room was too long. She comes out wearing an amazon princess costume and smiles at Clark while the onlookers check her out. She tells Clark that a rare Warrior Angel comic book was stolen from the convention, and Clark tells her that he is helping Zatanna in tracking it down. A man dressed as a gladiator asks if he can take a picture with Lois, and she gets Clark to take it. She then suggests that she and Clark split up so they can cover more ground, and she goes off with the gladiator. On the other side of town, Chloe and Stephen talk about how he got his powers, when all of a sudden he hears a couple of bullies harassing a young boy in an alley way. He saves the boy while Chloe looks on in amazement. Chloe asks if his powers were from meteor rock exposure, or if he was born with them, "which would make you a metahuman." Back at the convention, Zatanna uses a locator spell to track the book backstage, and Clark uses his x-ray vision to find it hidden underneath some boxes. Zatanna is impressed at his abilities, but Clark just dismisses it as another day of work. Zatanna can't help but agree with Clark, citing that as a magician, the idea of fantasy and make-believe doesn't have the same impact, and one must instead find it themselves. She then summons a room full of candles and proceeds to place a spell on Clark, convincing him to give into a fantasy and kiss her. Surprisingly however, Clark manages to break the spell, causing Zatanna to realize that one thing stronger than her magic is Clark's thoughts towards someone else... Lois. Clark returns to the and finds Oliver and Lois speaking in apparently intimate tones. As Oliver leaves, he warns Clark that Lois may be a tad angry. Lois sarcastically informs Clark that she is not one to get jealous over someone like Zatanna and that she knew Clark would tell her if anything was going on between them. Taken aback, Clark and Lois share their information about the boy Alec. Meanwhile, Chole takes Stephen to the , where Stephen plays happily on Lois's Xbox, while Chloe, who appears somewhat frustrated by the childish behavior of someone she'd thought of as a possible love interest, attempts to interview him. Stephen counters that Chloe never lets herself have fun, and that if she joins him in playing, he will answer her questions. She agrees, and as he lists his powers, he rises slowly into the air, surprising both of them. Excited by the idea that he can fly, Stephen takes Chloe on a moonlight flight across Metropolis. At the , Clark and Zatanna use Chloe's resources to track down Alec, while Zatanna explains that she only used her powers to help Clark gain perspective on life and the enjoyment of fantasy. At that moment, Chloe arrives, and after Clark and Zatanna get her up to speed, she realizes that Stephen is really little Alec, so she rushes off to try and help him before Zatanna can reverse the spell. As she leaves, Clark and Zatanna discover that the comic foretells that Warrior Angel, upon being betrayed, will become the evil Devilicus. At the same time, Chloe confronts Stephen about the source of his powers, and explains that Zatanna plans to undo the curse. Feeling betrayed by this news, Stephen morphs from the sweet young man, to a demonic version of himself, and then proceeds to take Chloe to the top of a skyscraper. He demands that Chloe tell him where Zatanna is, so he can stop her, or else he will kill Chloe. But before he can carry out his threat, Zatanna's counter-curse goes into effect. Unfortunately, the force of the magical blast throws Chloe off the rooftop, but thankfully the Blur is there to catch her and the two return to the rooftop, to find little Alec huddled in tears. Clark takes Alec back to the farm, where he explains that being a hero is not about powers, but rather doing the right thing. Alec feels guilty for becoming a bully, but Clark says that not all bullies are bad people, and can still have good inside them. Appreciating Clark's advice, Alec offers Clark a picture he drew when Clark was still the "Red & Blue Blur". The two smile as they mutually agree that the 'S' shield is a better design than the one on Alec's drawing. Clark returns Alec to the Daily Planet, where Zatanna has gotten the charges against Alec dropped. Zatanna then suggests that she and Clark date, but Clark replies that he has a different fantasy in mind. Disappointed, but not surprised, Zatanna tells him to make sure to tell Lois how lucky she is. Clark then proceeds to admit to Lois that Zatanna kissed him. Lois is unsurprised, and informs him that she already knew due to his inability to make eye-contact before and the fact he smelled like a magazine insert. Lois then proceeds to get even by kissing a random passer-by. Thrown off but still intent on making it up to Lois, Clark offers to take her to the after-Con Costume ball. Lois accepts both the tickets and the apology, stating that she will pick out his costume. Back at the Watchtower, Chloe arrives to see doing target practice with bow and arrow and admits to him that she had less than a smooth day, and she feels as if she is incapable of having fun these days. Oliver agrees that he seems to share that problem, and that they need to take their fun when they can get it, and "Sometimes, it's right in front of your face. You just have to want to see it." Sharing a look, Oliver then offers his bow for Chloe to shoot, and answers her question about knowing when to let go with "It's all about your heart. Just listen." With a look of fear and intrigue, like she's just realized something, Chloe releases the arrow. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Chloe Sullivan * Lois Lane * Oliver Queen Guest Starring * Zatanna Zatara * Alec Abrams Co-Starring * Harry * Frank * Jeff Hage Notes * Antagonist: Alec Abrams as Devilicus * This was the second episode of the series to be directed by Allison Mack. She previously directed 's Power. * 'Metropolis Wonder-Con' seems to be loosely based on San Diego Comic-Con. * and do not appear in this episode. This is the 5th and final episode this season not to feature . * This episode hints that and spark a romance. As this episode was originally supposed to air before , this adds new meaning to Oliver's reaction to Chloe spying on his email: "Is that my e-mail? I'll have you know that those messages between me and Canary were purely platonic." * Chloe draws a distinction between those infected by " " and humans born with superpowers, whom she refers to as metahumans. * Chloe's text message indicated a "maniac with a boomerang". This could be a reference to 'Captain Boomerang' from the comics, ordinarily a Flash villain, and occasional member of the . * During the comic convention, there is a patron dressed the way Green Arrow currently dresses in DC Continuity. This costume may also be the same one that Oliver Queen wore as 'Robin Hood' in Wither. * Chloe almost dies twice in this episode, but is saved by two superheroes: first, Warrior Angel saves her at Wonder-Con, and then the Blur saves her after she's pushed off a tall building by Zatanna's counter-curse against Warrior Angel. * This is the first time that is shown opening his shirt to reveal the 'S' symbol on his chest. * When Clark first gets to the Con, he bumps into a guy dressed like the Red Blue Blur (red jacket, blue shirt, jeans). That same guy was walking with a group dressed like 's version of the ( , , and ). * When Clark and Alec are in the barn at the end of the episode, Alec shows Clark a drawing that he did before he knew what the Blur looked like. The drawing is an allusion to the future Superman costume Clark will adopt (except for the "RBB" on his chest). Alec comments that he likes the 'S' symbol better, and Clark agrees. * 's jealousy of Clark's friendship with is similar to that of Lois in the comics, although in the comics, Lois is normally jealous of Wonder Woman, who shares a close friendship with Clark. * Carlo Marks who portrays Stephen Swift in this episode had already appeared in 's episode Apocalypse as Chloe's Fiancé. Trivia * Carlo Marks previously appeared as Chloe's fiance in the alternate-reality episode Apocalypse back in . * Owen Best previously appeared as Jason Teague when he was a young boy in a flashback in Veritas back in . * Perhaps not coincidentally, two ideas that were mentioned at the 2009 San Diego Comic-Con panel featuring the cast and producers (right before the start of Season 9)--Lois wearing the Wonder Woman costume, and Chloe and Oliver having a relationship--are put into play in this episode. * In the text message Chloe receives from Oliver in the beginning of the episode about the maniac with boomerangs, the word "acquired" is misspelled so the first line reads "Target aquired". * This episode is a commentary on the superhero genre. As noticable by Clark's comments on the true meaning of being a hero, while remarking that everyone at the comic convention has a popcorn image of what it means to be a hero. Continuity * The costumes that has in her wardrobe include the red leather suit that she used in Combat, the exotic dancing outfit that she wore in Exposed and the French maid outfit that she wore in Odyssey. * Zatanna Zatara first appeared in Hex. * Lois also mentions that she doesn't have erotic dreams about her and Clark anymore. She doesn't realize that her visions of the future were removed by Dr. in Pandora. * mentions to that he hates costumes. This was last mentioned in Thirst. * Jeff the intern was last seen in Echo. * Clark is able to resist Zatanna's spell over him because of his feelings for Lois. Clark was able to do the same with Maxima in the episode Instinct. * The coffee vendor who serves and Stephen is the same man who gives a free newspaper when he reveals his identity in the episode Infamous. He is also the bowling alley janitor who gets shot in the Season 1 episode Stray. * This is the first episode since that appears in where she isn't in any physical danger. Allusions * This episode contains numerous references to the Star Wars franchise. While in the convention Alec walks past a statue of Yoda and later a statue of C-3PO. Clark and Lois also talk infront of a statue of Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Also, Lois is dressed as a Stormtrooper while at the convention and says a famous quote from Episode 4: "I can't see a thing in this helmet." * The game that Stephen and Chloe play on Lois's Xbox is part of Project Natal. Interestingly, Natal was announced at E3 '09 and was still in development at the time. Natal was later renamed 'Xbox Kinect' and released in the winter of 2010. Locations * Metropolis ** Watchtower ** ** Crow's Nest * Smallville ** Talon Apartment ** Kent Farm *** Kent Barn Quotes : : I guess you can't expect magic to be an exact science. : : Was that a clever play on words? Wonderful wit and sparkling theatrics: Mr. Blur's really upped his game. :Steven Swift: Can you at least tell me which heroes you know? No, wait! Don't! That would compromise their identities. I can't believe I asked that. : : Let's just focus on what makes Stephen Swift so super. So, were you exposed to ? Or maybe you were actually born this way - that would make you . Or maybe you're from space. That last one was a joke. Kind of. Oh God. You're not actually from space are you? Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 9 Episodes